Heartbeats
by ilovecastiel18
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare about the burning bookshop and, in a state of panic, drives there to make sure that Aziraphale is okay. An emotional conversation ensues. Hurt/Comfort, angst, fluff, love confessions. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Good Omens, along with its characters, locations, etc. are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchet. If I owned the rights to it, I wouldn't still be desperate to meet the man that I absolutely ADORE: David Tennant.

**Summary: **Crowley has a nightmare about the burning bookshop and, in a state of panic, drives there to make sure that Aziraphale is okay. An emotional conversation ensues. Hurt/Comfort, angst, fluff, love confessions. One-Shot.

….

Heartbeats

….

No, no, no, no, no _Crowley thought, bursting through the doors of the bookshop. It was burning, and he couldn't see Aziraphale anywhere. _No, no, please not again._ Crowley rushed around the shop, speeding into the backroom and upstairs, calling out for Aziraphale. _This can't be happening again… he can't be here… please, God, don't let me lose Aziraphale…

"_Angel! For Satan's sake, come out here! Your shop is on fire!" Crowley yelled. The rational part of his brain was saying that Aziraphale would obviously know that his shop was on fire if he was there, but he didn't know what else to do. He checked behind Aziraphale's desk, hoping that maybe the angel was out for a late-night snack._

_And that's when he saw it. Aziraphale's body was lying awkwardly on the floor, scorch marks on his singed clothes. He had his wings out – they were torn and bloody. He had a burn on his face, a bleeding cut across his shoulder, and a deep stab wound through his chest; Crowley could tell he was pierced with a supernatural instrument._

_He was dead. There was no way the angel could survive a wound like that. Aziraphale was dead, and the shop fire was being used to cover up the crime. Because if there were no remains…_

_A quiet sob escaped Crowley as he collapsed onto the floor against the desk, his legs no longer able to support him. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to control his shaking._

_His best friend was dead. Aziraphale's presence had been ripped from his corporeal body, destroyed by the blade that had been thrust through his chest. He was gone from the world as if he never existed. And there was nothing Crowley could do about it…_

Crowley woke with a start, sitting up in bed. His hair was a mess, his throat was raw from screaming, and he had tears in his eyes and on his face. He reached behind him and felt that his pillow was damp from sweat, and his pajamas were twisted around him like he had been tossing and turning. He was having a hard time breathing, even though he really didn't need to at all.

The logical side of Crowley's brain told him that it was just a dream, that Aziraphale was safe. The Apocalypse had been averted, Heaven and Hell had agreed to leave them alone, they were _fine. _However, the emotional side of his head told him that he had to check on Aziraphale _right now._

Crowley hopped out of bed in a daze, idly wiping his eyes with the back of his hand as he grabbed for his keys. He absentmindedly ran down the steps, still in his black silk pajamas, snapping his fingers to lock the door behind him. He practically flew into the driver's seat of the Bentley, careening away from the curb like it was on fire.

He screeched to a stop in front of the bookshop not five minutes later, running over the curb and forgetting to close the car door behind him. He ran up to the door, bursting through it without bothering to knock, even though he could clearly see that it wasn't on fire.

Panic was still gripping his chest; he didn't have time for trivial things such as manners.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley yelled, his voice cracking. "Aziraphale, where are you?!"

Crowley almost cried when he saw the angel bustle down the stairs from his flat above the shop.

"Crowley? What is it?" Aziraphale asked quietly. He noted absentmindedly that Crowley hadn't bothered to wear his sunglasses. He saw a lot of emotions fliting through those yellow eyes. Sorrow, hurt, panic, worry.

"I… I thought… I had a dream…" Crowley stuttered. He was still panicking, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "You… the bookshop… _dead…"_

"My dear…" Aziraphale stepped closer to Crowley, taking hold of the demon's hand and squeezing his fingers gently. "Tell me."

Crowley took a deep breath, using Aziraphale's hand to ground himself. "I had a dream where the bookshop was on fire again. I came in looking for you, and…" his voice cracked and he trailed off.

"What did you see?" Aziraphale muttered, stepping closer so they were almost chest to chest.

"You. Dead." Crowley croaked out. "Torn wing. Stabbed through the chest. You were dead." A tear fell from his eye, followed by more as the dam broke. Aziraphale stepped forward and pulled Crowley's face into his shoulder as the demon wept. He felt Crowley's arms wrap around his waist, and a tear fell from his eye.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Aziraphale whispered into Crowley's ear, leaving a kiss on the wild red hair.

"I just… I can't…" Crowley stuttered into Aziraphale's jacket. He felt the angel tighten his grip. "I can't live without you…" he calmed himself enough to pull away and look into Aziraphale's eyes. "Aziraphale… I can't… _please _don't leave me." Crowley leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

Aziraphale shushed him. "I would never." He stepped even closer, once again takin Crowley's hand into his. He brought their clasped hands up to his chest, placing the demon's palm against his racing heart and holding it there. Their foreheads were still touching, both looking down at the floor. They stood in silence; the beat of Aziraphale's heart steadying Crowley. "I'm alive, dear."

Crowley breathed deeply. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, angel." He muttered.

"I assure you; I do." Aziraphale replied.

Crowley reached his free hand up to the angel's cheek, cupping it with his palm and sighing deeply. He tilted his head up and kissed Aziraphale's forehead, feeling the heart under his palm start beating faster. "Angel…"

"Crowley… I _know._ This heart that you feel beating in my chest…" he stroked the back of Crowley's hand with his thumb. "It beats for you." He tipped forward, feeling the demon's lips brush over his forehead again. "I spent a long time trying to ignore my feelings for you, but that's over now. We saved the _world. _There's no use in me denying this anymore." He breathed deeply and tilted his head to look into Crowley's eyes. "I love you, my dear. I know how you feel, because I feel the same." He, stilled as Crowley leaned forward, bringing their noses so close that they touched.

If either had been breathing, they would be sharing breath.

And then Crowley tipped forward and finished the action, brushing their lips together. His hand was still pressed against Aziraphale's chest, the other still cupping the angel's cheek. He idly started stroking Aziraphale's cheekbone with his thumb, smiling as the angel threaded his fingers into his hair.

Aziraphale pulled Crowley's face farther forward, deepening the kiss. Their mouths moved together, their bodies pressed against each other until there was no air between them, hands pinched between their chests.

Crowley smiled against Aziraphale's mouth as he felt the heart under his hand begin to race even harder.

Aziraphale moved the hand in Crowley's hair to his thin waist, pulling back just enough to speak.

"Crowley… I'm so sorry for all the things I've said over the years. About how I don't like you, or we're not friends, or were on opposite sides. I was so desperately loyal to Heaven that I failed to notice that you were there for me more than they ever were. You… you are _everything _to me. I'm so sorry you had to find the bookshop on fire, for putting you through the pain of thinking I was dead, for your dream tonight…"

Crowley silenced him with another kiss. "I forgive you." He muttered, mimicking the words that Aziraphale had said to him on the day the world was supposed to end. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together for a second time. He pulled their hands away from Aziraphale's chest, turning them so they were pressed against his own heart. "My heart beats for you too, Aziraphale. It always has. I couldn't live without you." He leaned up to tenderly kiss Aziraphale's forehead again. "I love you, angel." He whispered.

Aziraphale sighed, "I couldn't live without you either. But we're eternal, you and I. How would you like to spend forever with me, my love?"

Crowley breathed deeply, squeezing the hand pressed against chest. "I couldn't ask for anything better." He leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale again, relishing the feeling of love that, after his Fall, he never thought he would feel again.

Against all odds, an angel and a demon had fallen in love. As they kissed, their heartbeats began to thump in unison, their bodies pressed together. Aziraphale placed his hands around Crowley's waist, the demon lifting one hand into the angel's blond curls and allowing the other to rest on his hip. Their noses brushed, eliciting a little gasp from Aziraphale and a grin from Crowley.

Up Above, God smiled.


End file.
